待っている。。。
by Kaatzu
Summary: A short little friendship fic between Kakashi and Genma. One shot :


My first fanfic. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ^^

* * *

待っている。。。

The jounin lounge was quiet except for the random tinkling of metal against teeth as a shinobi chewed on his senbon. Shiranui Genma was deep in thought, and didn't notice the heavy, approaching footsteps until the door slid open and a figure stepped in. He didn't bother glancing up as he recognized the scent mixed with the reek of blood and sweat on the man's uniform. The figure leaned against a wall, and his heavy breathing could be heard.

"Yo, Kakashi," The senbon sliced up and down through the air as its user spoke.

The other man only grunted in reply.

"You just got back from the S-rank last week?"

"Yeah..." tiredness rang through Kakashi's voice. His head was bowed, and a second later he had slumped to the floor with a thud.

Genma looked up at the source of noise in alarm and rushed over to the seemingly lifeless form of Hatake Kakashi. He held his breath in trepidation as he searched for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt weak but steady beats on the man's neck.

"You scared me for a second there..." he told the unconscious man.

It took him less than a second to decide what to do next. Kakashi hated hospitals, and Genma's apartment wasn't far away; well, there was only one thing to do. He lifted the jounin effortlessly – he wasn't as heavy as he looked – and headed towards the lonely place which he called "home".

* * *

Within five minutes the two had arrived at the senbon-user's apartment. Placing Kakashi gently on his bed, Genma proceeded to give him a change of clothes. No offense, but he stank – that wouldn't do. While dressing him in casual clothes, Genma checked for external injuries – none, except for a few cuts and bruises. Fatigue was probably keeping the Copy-nin unconscious.

Sighing, he observed the man carefully for the first time that day. Flecks of blood adorned Kakashi's silver-grey hair. His face was a shade paler than usual, and his eyebrows were knitted into a frown. His lips were slightly parted, his chest heaved with every breath he took. He looked fine, but one thing unsettled Genma – Kakashi's hands were trembling.

It was only slightly, but it did not miss the eyes of the Shiranui. The calloused hands, the hands covered with battle wounds were shaking. Was it from fear? Was it from restlessness? Genma didn't know. As he stared at them, he did the only thing that came to mind – he took those hands into his own and clutched them tightly, bringing them to his chest and closing his eyes.

For what seemed like an eternity, he stayed in the same position, until he felt a tugging from Kakashi's hands. Opening his eyes, he saw the jounin, looking confused. "Genma, wha – "

The jounin was given back his hands, and tried to get out of bed; but a second later the senbon-user had poked his hitai-ate, making him fall backwards into the lump of blankets and pillow.

"Sleep," the senbon-user said, "You've been overworking yourself, haven't you?"

Kakashi gave no response and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Genma sighed, "Next time, Kakashi, go straight home after a mission, take a shower, then sleep."

Kakashi opened his mouth as if to respond, but the words were mumbled over and unheard.

"Hmm?" Genma looked at him.

"... it doesn't matter, does it... It's not like anybody's waiting for me to return, not since..." Genma strained his ears to catch the next few words.

He heaved another sigh. Even though in the past this guy in front of him was always saying how he couldn't stand Rin's flirting anymore, was always moaning how Obito was such a jerk, was always complaining how Minato was an idiot, he was more attached to his old team than Genma thought.

He reached for Kakashi's hair and played with it. Even though they were about the same age, the silver-haired jounin had always been a step ahead of everyone. While Genma was still learning to throw kunais, Kakashi had already begun sparring training. While people in their age group were still Genin or Chunin, Kakashi had already become Jounin and created his original technique, Chidori. It seemed like he experienced loss a step ahead of them too, losing his teammates and sensei not long after, and now he was closer to breaking down than any of them.

"Genma?" the senbon-user pulled himself away from his thoughts and looked at the other man.

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to stop playing with my hair?"

"I'll wait for you," Genma said quietly.

"Huh?" the other man was confused.

"Next time, while you go on a mission, Kakashi, I'll wait for you."


End file.
